


Bubbles

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burlesque, Durins Strippers, F/M, Hen Party, New Neighbor, Pesky Pet, Ruin the Wedding, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: With a new neighbor comes a new cat in town, one that claims you and brings you and his owner together. All this tangled up in a mix of Burlesque dancers and Male Strippers all following their chosen paths without accepting any harsh treatment for their fellow dancers, not even from the Bride.





	1. Chapter 1

Midnight struck on the clock and once gain you were on your knees, straight in the spotlight, fingers running through your hair brushing it from your face in an arching reach for a bill being held out for you from one of the most picky of the usual attendees in the club you dance in. The man in the same tweed suit with a pocket full of bills meant for the single redhead among your dancing crew. But even the stern blonde couldn’t find himself able to contain his smirk through your moves paired with a flash of your tongue sliding across your teeth revealing the two slightly pointed canines in your dazzlingly white smile, that along with your purple eyes that glowed brightly in the light cast a distinct look for you unmatched by anyone else.

Sliding the bill into the band of your black thigh highs with jeweled bows along the back with a thankful wink making his smirk grow larger as he settled back into is chair knowing your next move. Leaning back in a spin to a handstand allowing your dress to slide off of your body in a slow slink through your exaggerated arching, before slowly lowering yourself to your back holding a split then rolling over. Slowly raising yourself up again accepting the bills passed to you from lowering your legs from the stage at the regular, who spent his nights admiring how the lights glistened across your long legs, and timidly eyed them sliding the bill under the thigh highs you raised for him. Making sure not to touch you like he always did unsure if he would still be allowed to watch you dance if he did, as you were the only dancer to grant him a closer look at his favorites of your limbs.

Each regular had their own ticks, for you at least your clothes stayed on, the lowest you got was a bra and panties but always leaving that for a brief glimpse at the end of your dance, teasingly stripping through your flashy dance. Fire dancing was actually your first niche in this club on the one night a month the fire marshals, soon shifting to a flashy fireless show to fill in for a headliner that refused to go on, sending a group of men from that night back night after night hoping to catch your show again, each holding a wad of bills intended for you.

.

This job had mainly been a begging request from your Cousin Haldir, who’d just taken over the club after this parents moved overseas. Through your childhood you’d been placed in dance classes in hopes from your overbearing Mother to have you be more outgoing and a girly girl, unfortunately splitting you in half as a performer, that appeared to be the epitome of the Daughter of her dreams to you, the farthest thing from that. Your Mother worked tirelessly as a flight attendant, keeping her away from you for up to months at a time leaving you with your Cousin Haldir and his Brothers and nowadays your relationship is far from existent with her fourth husband in the past decade that she fought to keep you away from his knowledge in hopes of keeping him to herself as she found you as a more attractive version of her former self.

.

One more turn before swaying your hips as you dipped to you knees again claiming the last of the money offered gaining them a wink as well before leaning back brushing down the frilly boy shorts down to slide them down over your ass as you sat, raising your legs straight up with a cross at your ankles to remove them dropping a few jaws before you eased your legs back down. Teasing the men around you not revealing your hidden lacy panties before eventually turning keeping your legs together and rising to your feet in a nearly dainty way before strolling back to the back stage and pausing before the multicolored shifting light board removing your outer bra and dropping it as the main lights dropped in your signature end pose drawing the usual whistles before the last of your tips were slid into the large wooden box at the end of the bar marked with your name for those too timid to approach you. The box that soon after your show had ended the box was securely taken back to the back stage area for you to claim after passing the usual third to your Cousin for him to put into his infant Son’s school fund.

Sighing catching your reflection realizing the bruise along your hip that had come uncovered in your dance, one that thankfully was close enough to the giant rabbit tattoo along your outer thigh surrounded by flowers branching from your hip to your mid thigh. Trying out a new move you’d gained the bruise in your less the graceful landing when Haldir had snapped a picture of you mid handstand for the club sight. Wiping the body glitter and body oils from your bare skin before changing into a pair of jeans and the same large green sweater you’d arrived in brushing through your hair after scrubbing the white hair spray from your dark black long curly hair and drying it. Grabbing your things and heading home bidding the rest of the girls goodnight and informing the redhead where her head customer was seated so she could shift her dance to focus on him.

Driving home you remembered the seedy element to the club you work in now, once offering the full lap dances and vip lounge for the girls willing to offer even more of their time to the men paying to be with them. Now, since your first dance the shift was evident as the actual dancing element became far more important along with some of the women even teasing their way out of barely any clothes at all, yourself included bringing a wider audience within the club forming a line around the block to get in for some of the dancers that did more shows than you did.

.

Finally home you parked in the driveway heading inside grabbing your bag along the way hearing a familiar yowling from your front window. Firing a quick glare at the cat on your darkened window ledge letting out a sudden psst gaining its attention causing it to jump down and trot over to your front door to wait impatiently in front of your door.

“Bubbles, why do you keep insisting on coming over here so early?” Sighing at the fluffy long haired black cat with three grey spots on his stomach that you could only assume had brought the name for him. Unlocking your door the cat trotted inside proudly only drawing a conclusion of his owner doing the same bringing a chuckle to yourself. Your only clue to who he could be was the new addition to the block, a pair of attractive men you’d caught a glimpse of when they’d moved in, driving by from your few hour long shift watching the new infant allowing his Mother a nice long nap as you watched him. The Morning after their moving in a loud yowling had brought Mr Bubbles to your attention, opening the window for him to only strut in and claim a spot on your couch curling up for a nap leaving you stunned at his ownership claim on your house.

Hours later you’d made a snack and he’d still refused to leave and insisted on being offered a slice of everything you had chopped up for dinner only for it to be aimlessly knocked onto the floor. Two more visits from him all ended the same way causing you to add a small note to his collar, “Mr Bubbles has been exploring and has apparently claimed my home as a second home, my only problem with this being his insistence on claiming a slice of everything I chop only to knock it on the floor. If you don’t mind would you send along a note with him tomorrow at what he normally eats so I can tend to his appetite during his visits. Sincerely, Mr Bubbles Secondary Servant.”

An answer came the following day bringing a giggle from you as you unfolded the note to read, “I can’t begin to tell you at how pleased I am to hear there is a Secondary Servant who has been caring for our fur coated Master. His favorite food is X, and he absolutely loves to chase grapes across the floor and roll around on lettuce, so careful making salads or sandwiches. If he does get out of hand just send word and I’ll lock him in no matter how loud he cries to be let out. PS, you wouldn’t happen to have a blue couch do you, he loves blue couches, no clue why. Servant Alpha.”

A large smile slid onto your face glancing at Bubbles who was aimlessly sliding his cheek along with the blue cushion on the deep navy couch you had causing you to roll your eyes and write back a quirky response and attaching it to his collar before you made a stop at the store. Once you’d returned you placed his food in your pantry laying his bowl along the edge of your counter in the kitchen and closing the window you’d left open for him to head home. Apparently your absence caused him to abandon his snuggling against your couch leaving you alone in your house to shower and get ready for your class.

.

Among your dancing you also helped out claiming one of the empty burlesque classes under the request of Rúmil your other Cousin to fill in the empty spot in his studio when the other instructor had found herself in a shotgun wedding and being shipped off halfway across the country to live with the man in question.

More and more of your life seemed to be at odds from the side of yourself you wished people could really see. Nothing could bring you to be uncomfortable about your two jobs other than the women you were forced into interacting with as you were obligatorily invited to each and every event for the women you went to school with as they fought to stay in your good graces at your relation to the Lord of Lothlorien. Distantly related, but close enough to find yourself as a goal for people to latch to, something not helping to your less than outgoing side that brought your Mother such apparent shame as she watched the other young women enviously. But each day you held your head up bearing it all up to now when the pain concerning your Mother had finally stopped, leaving you in a content spot in your life easing brighter and brighter with the quirky traded notes curled around the collar of your shared Master.

.

Soon enough your correspondence had stretched into mysterious full gorgeously handwritten letters slipped in your mail slot each day when you got home from work followed by a flower delivery each week bringing a large smile to your face at the first arrival, each week bringing a new type of flowers to your door until he could finally find your favorite.

.

Tonight as you dressed you glanced out into the crowded audience only this time catching two familiar faces among the crowd, two young Durins that had spent every day in your time in school doing their best to make you smile and blush from your spot as the only woman they couldn’t make swoon over them. What could they possibly be doing here?

You softly whispered to yourself before taking your spot as your music stared with a smirk sliding onto your face, Alright, let’s see who blushes this time.

A goal you soon met as their jaws dropped as you decided to try out another of your new moves at their seats at the edge of the stage, grabbing one of their shots to set on the edge of the stage, turning and bending backwards on your knees to raise the shot between your lips. Grabbing the glass to slide back onto their table shooting them a wink revealing your eye color to them snapping how they knew you in their minds.

You raised the flaming baton again to spit a large flame lighting a hanging display, towards the ceiling before you moved through the rest of your routine gaining even more tips as you ended your routine. Dropping your bra again along with your flaming baton into a small tub of water to disappear through the steam after as the Durins joined the cheers from the packed club. Slipping out the back door once again you sighed relaxing once again in the cool breeze and headed to your car and groaned at your stomach growling before turning and walking to the 24 hour diner across the street.

Walking inside you shot a quick smile at the lone waitress that gave you a brief wave through your short walk to claim your usual booth as she poured you a tall glass of iced tea and brought it over to your table. Informing you your usual order would be out soon after she made another kind comment on your makeup you’d yet to scrub off. Glancing up as she walked away you caught the Durins sliding into your booth with large grins making the waitress turn curiously giving them a stern glare before glancing at you after they said, “Two of whatever she’s having.”

You gave the waitress another smile and said softly in Hobbitish, “They’re fine.”

Turning back to them their eyes sparkled at you still in awe at your performance resting their arms on the table when Kili said, “So, you’ve done a lot of changing since we saw you last.”

You rolled your eyes as Fili said, “Didn’t think you of all people could dance like that. Impressive to say the least.”

Kili nodded, eyeing your shifting posture when you’d noticed the group of men entering from your show that were far rowdier than the rest causing him to turn and say, “Don’t worry, they come over we’ll send them away.”

Fili nodded, “Us dancers have to stick together.”

You smirked up at them, “You’re both dancers?”

Kili, “Well we don’t have fire in our shows.”

Fili, “Or nearly as many flips or layers to take off.”

Kili, “But we still do alright. Got off probation and we’ve been cleared to do private dances as well.”

Your smirk grew, “Well those would be the main differences between burlesque and full on stripping, My Cousin didn’t feel comfortable with me dancing in the club how it used to be.”

Both, “Your Cousin?”

You nodded, “Haldir, he took over after his Parents moved overseas. Wanted to shift the club into something more than what it used to be.”

Fili, “Well you were incredible!”

Kili, “You should come and see our shows sometime!”

Your smile grew and you all looked at the waitress and thanked her as she passed out the pile of grilled sandwiches and fries. Enjoying your conversation and trading numbers between the three of you before they walked you safely back to your car and waved to head to theirs allowing you to drive home.

Once again the loud yowling drew you from your car to open the door for Bubbles, though today as he slipped inside you felt a creeping feeling that something was off when he didn’t come running as you filled his bowl like he normally did. Walking through your house a drawer that was normally closed was now opened with a tail sticking out of it, “Bubbles!”

A thud sounded from the frightened cat as he latched onto the small item he’d found and sped through the house and out your window leaving you mumbling, “No, no he did not…” Turning to look in the drawer with a groan and fall face first onto your bed to groan even louder as your secret admirer would soon possibly be claiming something you’d hoped he’d never know you had possessed.

…

For some, stripping would be looked down upon, though for the Durin clan, even through their high status among the Dwarven ranks it was considered a legitimate form of expression through dance bringing a certain status for the entire clan when they performed in their Kin’s normal club, Stone Giants. The Durin’s youngest two generations formed most of the main performers with Thorin and Dwalin as the two top performers within their clan.

The pair of them being charged with the training of the younger dancers to fit to their style and shows including two of their Nephews. Long nights and lonely days left little for Thorin to look forward to lately until he’d stumbled across his new addition to the family, a small cat that he had gotten from a shelter a few months prior, already named and stubborn to boot, fitting for the Durin clan. Soon he had formed a deep bond with the creature deemed too old to take home by everyone else and soon to be put down, smothering the cat with affection it eased his urge for companionship in some sort though his heart still ached for his destined one Mahal had yet to bring him.

Five busted pipes later Thorin and Dwalin were forced to move from their home into another, something they dreaded until the younger had spotted what he would claim to have been an Angel driving by before his heart plummeted at the realization his precious Mr Bubbles had gone missing. Hours later however he happily swung the door open wide to a familiar yowling. The open door bringing the cocky strut of the cat, knowing full well he’d been missed, back into their new home to kick off his collar bringing the collar skidding to a stop at Thorin’s feet causing the note to slide free so he could notice it and collect it to read.

A large smile slid onto his face before he’d joined Dwalin and shared the note with his Cousin then turned to write a response to send with Mr Bubbles the following day. Day after day you’d bonded through the notes until one day Thorin traced the cat’s path straight to your door allowing him to know where the cat was headed each day when his curiosity had peaked. Drawing closer to you afterwards through the notes and letters, thrilled it was the mysterious Angel he was wooing.

Though today he would get a shocking surprise, Mr Bubbles arrived hours earlier than usual, speeding through the open window Thorin had left open for him. Approaching his hiding spot under the cushion on their blue couch cautiously, Thorin’s smirk grew after he drew the mystery item from between his jaws drawing his eyes and smirk wider as he said. “Please tell me you did not steal this from her.” Claiming the small item from the cat and examining for any damage before letting out a soft chuckle, glancing at his Cousin entering the room behind him before holding it up and saying, “He stole her vibrator.”

Dwalin couldn’t help but snort trying to hold in his laugh, “Oh that’ll go over smoothly for you after she’s possibly gone without her orgasm if she needs it.”

Thorin shot a playful glare at Mr Bubbles who’d sweetly turned onto his back raising his paws to flick at the ends of his shirt while adorably slicking his tail making Thorin to shake his head and turn to collect his phone, wallet and keys as Dwalin asked, “Where are you headed?”

“I’m going to get her another one from the shop.”

Dwalin watched with a chuckle as his Cousin left before turning to Mr Bubbles, who was still giving his adorable pose and stare holding the bushy tail between his little teeth before stretching his foot out to rub against Dwalin’s leg. Lowering himself to cradle the cat in his arms and carry him to his normal seat to stroke him as he watched his shows, “You can’t go around stealing those things from women Mr Bubbles, it’s not a toy for you, no matter how small they are.”

.

Chuckling again Thorin slid your toy into his pocket driving off to his families’ sex shop. One of the largest in Erebor that he spent a few days through the week working inside to help out, filling the shift for his Cousin Gloin to allow him to spend more time with his young Son. A job he enjoyed as it gave him a chance to see just how many women and men would blush when they noticed him behind the counter and how well he’d actually researched the products they sold.

True he’d not used barely any of them but between his vast length of reviews from relatives, he had a good idea for how each of the toys had felt and were to be used. His job had brought a more difficult side to his dating life that had always brought out the jealous streak in each of the women he’d dared to date before. With a good number of women refusing to even continue talking to him when they had found out how he made the money keeping him in the clothes they had loved so much on him.

His mind raced back to the Angel lingering in his mind more and more lately, hoping that if he showed you his sensitive endearing side you would at least give him a chance to take you out at least once and wouldn’t be put off by how he makes his living. Parking after the short drive he let himself inside and scanned over the various shelves after locking the door behind him, strolling over to the more discreet section of toys with a smirk double checking yours for the specific version that brand put out. Clutching the small box he walked over adding the cash for the toy into an envelope leaving it along with a note in the small cash office before locking up again making sure to grab one of their gift certificates to add to the small gift box he’d grabbed as well.

After explaining the situation to his Cousin Bofur who’d arrived to open up the shop, Thorin returned with the now wrapped toy, he drove back home making sure to drive the long way past your house to slowly pull up to your mailbox and slide the gift inside catching a glimpse of your shadow moving past the window upstairs making him smile. Wishing he could go up to your door to pass it to you directly, but in case you were of a more shy personality concerning your more intimate side he would leave it safely in your mailbox and driving away.

Stretching after he got out of his car and returned back inside to add the tooth mark coated toy into his trash bin in his bathroom with another soft chuckle and stretched out to go to sleep after emptying his pockets after kicking off his shoes letting them fall heavily beside his bed and curl around his pillow hearing the door crack open wider with a set of paws landing on his back. Walking across his back Bubbles settled in a small circle around the top of his head stroking their faces together for a few moments before his purring started shortly after he’d fallen asleep making Thorin’s smile grow as he slept.

Waking up as his alarm sounded Thorin felt Bubbles shifting with a soft groan and rolled onto his back in a long stretch that he stayed in making Thorin chuckle before he went to shower and get ready for his shift at the Stone Giants club. Drying and finishing his prepping routine including making sure he’d released at least once during his shower to his lingering dreams of you to make his shift go easier. Thankfully the hoards of women formed his job into another portion of his life completely separate from his love life to keep his reactions to any interaction strictly a professional act.

Layer by layer he would strip through his routines holding his smirk catching each of the women around him reacting to each of his moves and flashing expressions at each woman passing him bills. Towering over the small group of women giggling as he approached eyeing the sashes they were wearing marking them as the designated Bridal Party, his deep voice sounded out over the low playing music, “I heard one of you requested me?” Smirking as he glanced over the group until the Bride to be sheepishly raised his hand, causing him to move to her side and purr near her ear, “Why don’t we head back then to somewhere a little more private?”

She nodded with a large smile accepting his large solid hands on her sides to help her to her feet before he led her back to the private dance area, giving her another helping hand into the cushioned chair before he started his dance keeping his eyes locked on hers through the whole thing before leading her back to her group with a large dopey grin and helped her back into the tall chair before returning for his next number on the main stage with his relatives in their newest set of costumes.

Pulling on the costume he glanced over at his Nephews entering and quickly stripping and adding theirs as well while their Uncle said, “You both are cutting it short tonight.”

Fili chuckled, “You should come next time, she’s got an incredible routine this week.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Not gonna work boys, he’s too stuck on his Angel.”

Thorin sighed straightening his tie, “I’ll think about it.”

..

Rising from your bed hearing the mail truck passing your house you went downstairs to claim your mail, casually walking to the large brick mailbox and opened it making your eyes narrow slightly in curiosity towards what could possibly be in the small ribbon wrapped box as you pulled it and your mail out. A dopey smile slid onto your face while you walked inside to curl up on the arm of your blue couch setting the box on the couch cushion as you skimmed through your stack of mail. Setting the mail down on your coffee table ignoring the large stack of coupons and credit card offers you had received to lift the box again and untie the ribbon to feel your cheeks heat up at the dark blue letters etched into the white box from a well known sex shop.

With a slight flinch you slid the lid free and couldn’t help but giggle awkwardly at the replacement vibrator in a deep blue rather than the silver one stolen for you. Lifting the small package free a gift certificate to the shop above a small note came to your attention, “I cannot begin to apologize enough for how sorry I am for Mr Bubbles stealing from you, he’s never done that before. I hope it doesn’t happen again, I thought a replacement would be best, also I added the certificate in case you wanted something different. I do hope your morning wasn’t too disappointing after the thievery.”

The heat searing through your cheeks came before a soft groan before you squeaked out, “Oh that’s just perfect, now he knows what I use.” Grumbling again as you slid onto the couch covering your face remembering the day you’d received the original toy in the first place was from a gift bag from a hen party before one of your forced friendships from your first year in college.

.

A gift that had found its way into each gift bag for each hen party you were drug into through the years. One you were sure you would retrieve another version of at the upcoming wedding in a few weeks, thankfully being the last woman in the group to marry other than you bringing you to your settled title of spinster even in your early twenties.

Belittled and insulted constantly by the group through the parties at your lack of a romantic life, between your group you were shorter and curvier than the rest with a solid layer of muscle to help you through your routines and classes. Yet another thing for them to use against you, with your job and appearance they did all they could to throw you at every man they could think of hoping to bring themselves closer into your inner circle near the Elf Lord Celeborn and the other High Elves you’d grown up around.

.

Reaching for your phone you sighed hitting the talk button and hearing a nagging reminder towards the tasks you were charged with bringing to the final hen party the following night you would be forced to attend. Standing after hanging up you made something to eat and got ready for your classes today, easing through them and grabbing some take out and heading to bed after only to rise again to yet another reminder of your list.

After your shower and breakfast you got ready to head to the same shop your admirer had bought your toy from, the large lot for the strip of stores was nearly empty at the early hour relaxing you at least that there wouldn’t be a crowd to wade through.

Walking inside your eyes skimmed over the shelves as you pulled the list from your back pocket, feeling bumps rise over your skin as the cold from the ac finally hit you making you regret not wearing a sweater like you’d chosen against foolishly pulling on a plain tank top at the humid morning. Turning to look over the next aisle a tall figure came up beside you while you compared two of the rabbit ear bearing toys trying to figure out which one would better fit your list. A deep velvety voice drew your attention from the glitter coated boxes, “Come in to cash in that certificate?”

Your eyes rose to meet his bringing your new neighbor into view giving you a smirk while his eyes shined down at you taking in each detail to your figure then lingering on your eyes, “I, what now?”

He chuckled softly pointing at the box in your right hand, “That one’s more comfortable to keep hold of when it gets wet, the other twists and rotates between pumps.”

You nodded and lifted your list over the boxes, “Which one ‘feels like satin’?” Looking up at him as he gave you a curious glance until you said, “Hen party favors.”

Gently accepting the list from you his smirk grew through a soft chuckle reading it before placing the boxes back on the shelf and nodded his head to the side, “The ones I think they mean are over here.”

Moving over two rows he held the box out for you to inspect before leading you to the next item on the list, grabbing a basket along the way for the products, squatting at the shelf skimming between the choices he smirked up at you and asked, “So you liked it then? The replacement toy?”

Your voice cracked as he rose again adding the selection to the basket giving you a hopeful smile, “That was you?”

He chuckled softly, “I really do hope you aren’t still upset. Mr Bubbles hasn’t stolen anything before and I’m not sure why he did at all.”

“He normally doesn’t leave my couch, but I found him in my dresser digging through my, stuff.”

His smirk grew, “I keep his catnip toys in my dresser, he probably was searching for them. I mean, we both have blue couches, our porches do look similar so why wouldn’t you have some toys hidden for him there.”

You rolled your eyes, “Now I have to find another spot.”

He chuckled, “You like it then?”

You could feel your cheeks heating up as his eyes lit up meeting yours again, “I, it’s a newer version of my old one, it should be fine.”

He repeated softly, “Should be fine. Hmm.” Turning to lead you to the next item on the list stealing another glance at you gently rubbing your hands over your arms after you’d crossed them, before he slid his cardigan off an arm at a time and laid it around your shoulders with another quick smile, “Tried shutting it off earlier, I have a guy coming in to take a look at it later today. You’re not very open about speaking about sex toys are you?”

Your eyes met his, “I don’t exactly have people to discuss them with.”

His smirk slid back into place, “And yet here you are shopping in a sex shop for a hen party?”

“An invitation and obligatory shopping list doesn’t mean I feel safe discussing these things with women that do everything they can to pretend they don’t actually despise me for being related to the right sort of people and not utilizing it.”

“So they’re using you?”

You nodded, “Apparently being my friend is supposed to come with perks, something they have been sadly mistaken on. So no, we don’t discuss what makes our toes curl, not that they haven’t tried.”

After rolling your eyes again you caught his smirk growing again, “Well if you want someone to talk about it with you can talk to me. And if there’s anything you see you’d like to try let me know.”

Your cheeks heated up again as you looked over the rack of sashes and costumes searching for the right size, “And how often do you get that offer taken up?”

He chuckled softly holding out the bumble bee costume next on your list, “I don’t offer it, you’re the first. Least I figure it I owe you after my cat stole from you, not counting the fact I’d like to spend some time with you.” His eyes watched you draw your bottom lip into your mouth to wet it as he walked around the clothing rack giving you a softening smile, “I’d hoped that, I might be able to take you out for dinner sometime, possibly get your number.”

Your answer stumbled out before you could form the words properly, “I don’t think I can do dinner.” His smile shifted slightly to a forced one through a brief nod until you realized what you’d said, “That’s not, I work nights mostly, so it would have to be closer to a lunch possibly.”

His brows rose, “You don’t have nights off?”

“I do, but I normally stay in to rehearse.”

His smirk slid back, “Rehearse?”

“Which doesn’t sound like a good excuse, which night would you want to?”

He rested his elbow on the clothing rack, “I think I might just prefer to see what you rehearse for and have a breakfast after if you’d prefer.”

You brushed your bangs from your face through an inhale, “I’m not sure it’s something you should know right away.”

“Try me.”

You exhaled, “I dance in a burlesque club.”

“Trust me, it doesn’t change a thing. So which club do you dance at and what nights do I have to choose from?” His smile deepened through his answer.

His eyes sparkled at you and broke your resolve, listing the nights you worked he chose next Friday as his night off so he could enjoy it fully along with giving you tons of time together after as well. Sliding his phone from his pocket he punched in your number and snapped a candid picture of you with a hint of a blush still across your cheeks, making him smile larger as he slid it back into his pocket, “So, you like working here?”

He nodded, “It’s an interesting job, but it’s a family store, a nice filler between my other job. I dance as well, at a family club. This place is a quiet place to relax between shifts.”

“You enjoy dancing?”

“Of course, I’ve been dancing since I was little, not burlesque, but it wasn’t something that came out of the blue. Doesn’t help with dating though, tends to give off a certain image.”

“I can understand that, and I should say don’t worry we can take this as slow as you like.” Your eyes scanned over his body through his turn feeling yourself heating up again eyeing his muscular form through his shirt and tights jeans, something he didn’t miss with his next glance at you adding playfully, “Or as fast.” Your eyes met his with a slightly embarrassed look before looking away, “Either way, the romance, the flowers, it all lasts after, should anything happen. The dancing, and whatever happens between us you’ll be treated like a queen, I don’t have flings or one night stands, just to set it all out there.” His eyes scanned over your body with a growing smirk, “What costume are you going to wear?”

“I’m not, those are for a stripping class they’re taking and the full performance of the routine after.”

“You’re not going to the class?”

“My Cousin in law teaches it, I’ve filled in for her before, I’m not exactly at their skill level, I don’t need the class.”

He chuckled softly, “Well if you need some tips I think you’d look incredible in fur.”

You smirked up at him, “Trust me, if I had a fur coat I certainly wouldn’t take it off.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Good to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Through your aching muscles from your latest show you showered and pulled on a dark grey dress that hugged you under the orders of the Bride to wear a dress. Making sure to add your comfortable tall wedges to reach their height and thick long intricately diamond patterned black thigh high stockings to hide the bruise below your knee from your last rehearsal before adding a vest to cover the top of your cleavage. An obnoxious honking drew you outside to join the women waiting for you in the limo with their costumes on already to go attend the stripping class you so adamantly tried to avoid.

Taking your place in the back of the class your Cousin in law did her best to ignore your rolling eyes at the group’s obnoxious attempts to be sexy between the heavy thuds they made from their constant falling before you caught them all turning to you demanding you to take a turn. Walking around the pole you jumped and climbed to the middle of the pole, flipping upside down to spin using your leg to hold on to the pole before grabbing the pole again and turning right side up again when your feet met the ground and you rested your side against the pole as they stared at you dumbfounded.

.

The entire day after they kept on and on about how talented you were and how shocking it was that you could do all that without having sex with anyone or even having a date at all. The limo parked outside Stone Giants nearly drawing you to groan remembering Fili and Kili informing you of the club they worked at before you slid out to follow after the giggling group of blondes leading you inside. Walking inside you glanced at the posters along the wall and froze for a moment spotting the Brothers surrounding a familiar pair of sparkling blue eyes above a smirk that brought a burning heat back fighting to your cheeks. Turning forward again silently hoping please don’t be here tonight.

After passing their names along the tall muscular blonde behind the desk near the bar gave you a double take before a smile that mimicked the one from the red head behind the bar with a three pointed style to his hair who also shot you a small wave. Looking back at him you caught him drawing out his phone as you were led to your seats. Sliding the tall seat back you raised yourself up in a somewhat graceful way as the blondes kept nearly falling from theirs. Crossing your legs and brushing your dress back down over the bottom of your tattoo that brought a smirk to the muscular Blonde’s face as he made sure to take the group’s drink orders before walking to your side. Showing you far more attention than he did to them leaning in a bit closer to say with a large smile, “Would you like a drink?”

Your eyes met his softly saying, “As large a whiskey as you can sell me.”

“I’ll see what I can do for you.” Shooting you a wink before turning to head to the bar leaving you curiously turning back to the giggling group around you, all chatting while looking over one of the posters under the glass layer of the table above the intricately carved metal round top. Turning to your left you noticed the blonde at your side again passing out the drinks giving you another smirk after passing out the drinks to the group and leaning in again holding the half full glass of whiskey he passed to you which you quickly downed earning a chuckle from him. Reaching over he pulled the bottle of whiskey under his elbow to fill it again as he softly said, “Thought you might need another. Don’t worry Thorin should be out soon.”

Your eyes narrowed at him slightly, “I’m sorry, how..”

He smiled, “I’m Thorin’s Brother in law, you went to school with my Boys. Vili Findis.” Holding out his hand to shake yours before smiling after releasing it, “Just try and relax.”

“Not likely.” He chuckled again turning to the bar again as you sipped on your second drink hoping the show would go by quickly so you could get back home to eat something after sliding out of your dress.

.

The lights dimmed causing you to take another sip of your drink noticing the two Brothers strutting out to take their places each giving you brief winks before their music started signaling them to move through their routines bringing screams, cheers and whistles with each of their layers being removed. Pausing halfway for volunteers to join the show for lap dances, they both nearly chose you but settled for one from your party as another woman was chosen by Kili from another table after your cautionary glare. Continuing through their routines and ended with the last of their outfits they made sure to toss at you landing in your lap as they winked at you again.

The end of their routine brought out three more males with red hair for a less hip hop filled routines, choosing to stick to the more classic moves sliding out of their traditional police uniforms and made sure to smirk at your table tossing some of their clothes to your group as well.

The crowd cheered again as the whole mix of dancers came out with Thorin in the lead with Fili and Kili behind him, a wave of heat went through you locking your eyes with Thorin’s admiring their sparkle in the bright lights. All in suits clutching briefcases starting a lengthy performance as they teased their ways out of their suits leaving them shirtless with ties still fully dressed from the waist down as a tall man with a shaved head walked to the end of the stage to glance over the crowds as the announcer said they would need four volunteers.

Once again your group called out and pointed at you, making Thorin’s smirk to grow as you took another sip of your drink and slid it away from you while Dwalin and Thorin approached your table. A hand forced you out of your seat with a hard shove to be steadied and eased down after being knocked into Dwalin’s chest. All while the Bride curled into Thorin’s chest and nudged him back towards the stage as he eyed you making sure you were alright before containing his glare at your clenching your jaw as the rest of your group called out, “Be gentle with her, she’s a virgin!”

Drawing in a steady breath you shot Dwalin a quick smile after he’d whispered, “You alright?”

You nodded and replied, “Guess we should go up now.”

He curled his arm gently around your upper back leading you up as he said, “It’s only a few minutes, pretty simple, not like the boys dances.”

You smiled up at him feeling him steady you while you climbed the steps and you whispered, “Just a fair warning, show or not, you shove your crotch in my face I will punch you.”

He chuckled softly helping you into the chair and smoothed your dress down over your thighs after he said, “Only the younger lads do that, I’ll make you grab my ass though.”

Chuckling softly you brushed your hair from your face catching Thorin’s concerned gaze that melted into a smile at yours, while the boys eased their choices into the chairs. The music started again making your cheeks heat up as Dwalin smirked at you doing his best to ignore your occasional giggles as he gyrated above you moving your hands across his chest, back and thighs as he quietly told you jokes trying to calm you between his warnings for what was next. Nearly as their dance ended you caught another sparkling stare from Thorin over at you relaxing back into his job as you bit back another giggle at the whispered Khuzdul jokes he heard his Cousin telling you.

Reaching up again as Dwalin straddled your lap allowing you to remove his belt before he asked loudly for help removing his pants as Thorin did the same before they pulled back and tore their pants away before completing the rest of their dances. Spending it mostly above your laps moving your hands over their bodies and welcoming a slap on their asses at the end of it before gently helping the volunteers from the seats, pressing gentle kisses to each of your knuckles before leading you back to your tables.

The Bride managed to request a dance from Thorin causing him to lead her away after another glance at you before noticing Dwalin was already leading you to the private dance rooms with you tucked safely in his arm as he led the bride trying to casually slide out of her death grip. Once in the small dimly lit room with purple and blue lights shining down on the small cushioned chair Dwalin smirked at you and said, “Just a minute or so and I can take you to the back.” He caught your unsure glance, “Don’t worry, we’ll just tell them we’re giving you the group special or something, full round of dances from us all until your group leaves. We can take you back home after if you like as well if you don’t want to ride back with them.”

“You don’t have to. I can manage.”

His brow raised giving you a half hearted glare you might be intimidated by if it weren’t for the neon green thong he was wearing, “That one in the pink shoved you out of your chair. We’re not letting you go back to sitting with them when they’re behaving like that.” Turning back and peeking through the curtains, holding his hand out palm up to accept your hand and to sneak you out through a hall on the left leading to the back after speaking with another muscular man broader than Dwalin was, that you were with Thorin. Leading you through the short maze he let you inside a sitting room nearly the same size as the stage with white walls and large leather couches and arm chairs with large tvs mounted up on the walls.

Dwalin smiled at you watching as you sat on one end of the couch on the far right as he pulled a binder from behind the bar in the corner, “Hungry Love?”

Your eyes went to him and you gave a quick nod, “Haven’t eaten in hours.”

He smiled laying the binder open across your lap after he sat down on the couch at your side, settling on a burger place nearby before he called in your orders along with the usual orders for each of the guys before offering you a bottle of juice as he claimed one of his own and passed you the remote. Staying relaxed at your side quietly until you said softly, “Thank you.”

He smiled at you again, “Not a problem at all. The boys said you’re a dancer as well, we won’t stand for fellow dancers to be mistreated. And if what the ladies said is true you certainly don’t deserve to be treated like that for it either.”

You sighed and laid your hands over your face leaning it back for a moment, “It really wasn’t how I wanted him to find out.”

Dwalin chuckled bumping your arm with his, “Oh don’t you worry about it, won’t change a thing.” His eyes dropped to your legs hanging down the front of the couch with your feet barely touching the carpet making him chuckle at the foot behind you to the back of the couch, “You can take off your shoes, curl up, get comfy.” Turning to grab a blanket and lay it across your lap after gently setting your shoes at the end of the couch and covered your lap completely as he rested one of his legs on the end of the couch lounging back at your side. He glanced at you again, “So are you waiting for marriage, or, just not the right guy yet?”

You chuckled softly looking at him, “I haven’t dated, at all. Some of my relatives give the impression people would need to be of a certain rank to ask me out, and others bold enough found me, dull, I suppose. I’m not overly chatty with strangers.”

His smile grew, “You’re talking fine with me.”

“You spent a good five minutes essentially rubbing yourself all over me, and I’ve grabbed your ass, bit past strangers.”

He chuckled softly and turned to face the door as Fili and Kili strolled in the room chatting cheerfully between each other before Kili turned and walked back out as Fili sat at his Uncle’s side giving you another wink, “There you are, Thorin thought you might have left.”

The pair of them shifted over giving Thorin room as he strolled inside with a growing smile as his body untensed through a quick exhale when he spotted you. And he watched your eyes scan over him still in his bright yellow thong, claiming the seat at your side nearly shivering at the sudden cold leather against his skin as he settled beside you. Lifting the blanket, he welcomed the warm layer as he curled his arm around your back carefully avoiding your long ponytail as he asked, “You alright?”

You nodded, “Dwalin made sure I was, snuck me back here, even ordered food.”

Thorin’s smile grew feeling Dwalin pat his shoulder, “They haven’t fed her for hours.”

Thorin, “Really now? How could they go and do a thing like that?”

You rolled your eyes laying your curled legs cross his lap leaning against his side, allowing him to hold you closer through your groan, “You remember that class I mentioned, they insisted I go too.” Settling your back deeper into his side, “As if I wasn’t tired enough from the show last night.”

Fili and Kili chuckled while the elder said, “Ya, Uncle you missed it, she broke out the flames again last night for a double finale show.”

Thorin smirked at you, “You’re the dancer they’ve been going to see?”

You tilted your head back to meet his eyes, “They didn’t tell you?”

He shot a playful glare at them both as another redhead in a pink thong came into the room and promptly covered his groin when he noticed you, giving you a smile and a nod before saying, “Thorin and Dwalin, Balin says you’re up next.”

They both sighed and Thorin gently kissed your forehead, sliding out from your side, “See you after, just relax.”

You smirked watching him stand up getting a full view of him from behind including the large raven between his shoulders, before looking at Fili who’d leaned across Dwalin’s lap to clutch your wrist and make your hand swat Thorin’s ass. Causing the group to all chuckle at Thorin’s turn back as he smirked at you before going to get ready for his next show, leaving you in the care of his Nephews until he could come back to snuggle with you again.

.

When they’d returned the food had finally arrived. Pulling the blanket from your lap you slid forward on the couch, giving Thorin a quick glimpse of your tattoo when he helped you up. Stealing a chance to slide his hand across your back as he led you to the table before helping you into the tall chair, claiming the seat at your side sliding the food closer to you and offering you as much of his as you’d like. The conversation around you buzzed while the mix of men shifted as more and more of their turns were up with each of them stealing a few glances at Thorin, who couldn’t help but watch you eat your BBQ bacon cheeseburgers, smirking first at your appetite then at the sauce that you kept having to lick clean from your lips and around your mouth.

After your meal had ended Vili had entered the room headed straight for you with a kind smile as you wiped your face on a napkin, resting his arm along the back of your chair and the table on his other side, “Your group asked about you, I mentioned you were getting the full group package and they said since you’re hogging the talent the least you could do was to find your own ride home.”

“Lovely.” Stealing one of Thorin’s fries and biting into it.

Thorin gently laid his hand on your lap, “Don’t worry we’ll get you home safely. You can stay back here.”

“Thank you.”

Fili smirked at you, “And don’t worry we’ve added their photos and names to the ban list.”

Dwalin caught your objection and said, “No one treats our friends or our audience members like that and isn’t banned from coming back.”

Kili, “You need some guards for the wedding?”

You shook your head swallowing the last of the fry, “I’m just not going to go, they can deal with being a dress down. They thought I’d throw off the group picture anyway.” Your voice shifted into a slightly mocking tone, “It really is the least i could do.” Making all of their smirks grow again.

Fili, “Any way you could take more of the guest list as well? Really dig at her?”

You nodded, “Just have to send an email to my Cousin Arwen. She’d spread it quickly enough.”

Kili smirked, “Go ahead and call her.”

You glanced at the clock on the wall doing the math in your head, “Bit early in Rivendell. I’ll just shoot her a message.” Unbuttoning the lower buttons on your vest and pulling out your phone from a hidden pocket inside, making the men smile from your possible hidden treasures while they watched you send the message before you glanced back up, “So how expensive is this group package thing? Since I’ve taken up so much of your time.”

Thorin chuckled, “You’re not getting charged for anything.”

“Aww, at least let me pay for my drinks earlier, one of the demands was $200 in small bills, gotta let me pay for something.”

Kili smirked at you, “If you’re looking to throw the money we could-.” Dwalin quickly curled his arm around his head covering his Nephew’s mouth with his hand.

Thorin glanced at him then back to you, “Fine, just the drinks.”

Fili chuckled nudging Dwalin’s side, “You just want to be her only dance tonight.”

You giggled softly feeling Thorin’s arm lay across your lap as his hand stroked your knee while the redhead showed up again, only to shield himself again spotting you, “Final group show guys.”

They all stood and gargled with the mouthwash along the wall near the door as Vili left giving you a smile claiming the cash for the drinks. Thorin lingered at your side for a few moments to kiss your cheek and purr into your ear, “If you want a dance later I can give you one, though it’s have to be at home, I wouldn’t be able to keep myself from kissing you.” Pressing a firm loving kiss to your cheek before walking around you to leave, “Eat as much as you like, this should be the last one for me if I don’t get any requests.”

Your face nearly burned as the door shut behind Thorin allowing you time to privately exhale and calm down before finishing your food and cleaning up your mess then easing down from the tall chair to curl up on the couch covering your lap again and watching the movie still playing quietly. Before looking at your phone again to fill Arwen in on the situation and sending her into a protective raging spiral to spread the word to everyone in your family that had been invited to the wedding. Her fury proved useful as by morning nearly half of the guests, all in relations to you had suddenly sent word of emergencies to the Bride and Groom, their shift in plans soon triggered all but their immediate family to cancel their attendance as well, only wishing to meet the High Elves you would be bringing.

.

Cozily snuggled in the corner against the arm of the couch covered by the blanket again through the end of the movie when you heard the guy’s muffled joking and talking through the walls. The deep constant thumping from the club music was shut off in the rest of the club causing you to glance at the time. Just now realizing how the boys had been getting to your final two performances each night as their club closed over an hour before yours.

Removing the blanket you slid forward on the couch collecting your shoes and slid them back on and secured the buckles before sliding forward crossing your ankles and waiting for the guys to come back into the room. Vili entered first giving you a kind smile asking, “Did you enjoy the bit of the show you saw?”

“It was different, I’ve only seen female strip clubs, so this was a first.”

He smiled, “Well I hope the women you arrived with haven’t turned you off of the experience.”

“Why don’t you dance here?”

His smile grew larger as he softly chuckled at your innocent expression through your question, “Used to, but my Wife preferred it when I was behind the bar rather than on stage.”

“She doesn’t like the family business?”

His ears turned a slight shade of pink, “She prefers it when I keep my dancing for her. Bit of a jealous streak. The Boys mentioned you dance?”

You nodded, “Burlesque, not full on stripping, a lot more boundaries for mine, I’ve noticed.”

His brows rose as he sat at your side, “Such as?”

Brushing your hair from your face you answered, “No touching, or personal dances, I don’t give out my information to anyone at the club. And only a few people get to sit in the closest ring to the stage, the Boys are the first for me to invite inside.”

“Why’s that?”

“They got it, the rules, and besides they seemed to be, more, studying of what I did rather than imagining what was under my clothes.”

His smirk grew, “I will say their dances were vastly different before they went to your shows, they’re going for a whole different element now. Part of the reason we let them off probation, they just wanted to, lack of a better term, just hump everything, now they get that it’s supposed to be drawn out not just get to it, tear it all off.”

You giggled, “Well if they want to they can attend one of my Burlesque classes, I get men from time to time in as well.”

“I think they just might take you up on that.”

The door across from you opened as Thorin opened the door with another large smile as he stood in a pair of tight jeans and a button down shirt, “Ready to go?” He crossed the room and helped you to your feet with another smile and curled his arm around your back as you nodded, “Good. Let’s get you home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .. - oh ya, bit smutty at the end - hopefully pt 4 will be the final part …

The guys all grouped around you telling you good night after walking you out. Making sure that you were safely tucked into Thorin’s back seat as Dwalin climbed in the front seat giving you a smile as he buckled up, “Don’t worry, you guys can drop me off on the way if you like so you can snuggle or whatnot.”

Thorin glanced back smiling at you as well before he started the drive back home, looking out the window you watched their house eventually come into view, signaling Dwalin to collect his things and quickly pop out and dart inside after wishing you a good night before Thorin continued the short distance to yours. He parked in your drive beside your car and got out to help you out of the car and up to your door after you’d asked, “Tired?”

He shook his head, “No, I’m usually up for a few hours after shows at least, I can go if you are though.”

Lost for words you simply shook your head and curled your hand around his making him smile as you led him up to your door to unlock it and show him inside. His smile grew when he noticed your blue couch before he looked around the rest of the room, “You can get comfy, I um, are you thirsty? I got water, juice, beer, some whiskey and a case of wine, something starting with Quail.”

His brows rose with a slightly shocked smile, “You have Tes’Quailismounde wine, it’s ridiculously expensive. They don’t even sell single bottles.”

You nodded, “There was a ‘problem’ with the numbers for the wine shipment and the Bride told me to send it back but they don’t give refunds or just ‘take it back’ so I paid the difference, split it with my Brothers. Did you want some?”

He nodded, “Yes please.” Your smile grew at his timid tone, turning to fetch it and two glasses, returning to find him seated on your blue couch shifting slightly in a nervous effort to seem more casual. Your entrance broke his concentration bringing out another of his loving smiles while he claimed one of the glasses you’d filled as you set the bottle on the table and sat sideways on the next cushion over facing him with a quick smile as he took a sip, “Mmm. Better than I thought.”

Taking a sip of your own, “Not bad for Raspberry wine, though I prefer the Houmia brand.”

His head tilted slightly, “You’ve had Houmia?”

Nodding again you said, “It’s my Uncle Elrond’s favorite wine. The one thing he splurges on for himself.”

His smirk grew, “Your family must be-.”

“Old, and Elven from Valinor, so I grew up with a few perks. Just enough to know the difference between the classes I was shuffled between.”

Claiming another quick sip his eyes narrowed at you slightly after before his eyes fell to your legs as you curled them back onto his lap bringing his smile back as he curiously eyed the base of your tattoo before meeting your eyes again, “Would you mind if I looked at your tattoo?”

Setting your glass down on the coffee table you watched him do the same before stretching your right leg out along his lap and side while you eased your skirt up after shifting slightly on your side. His smile grew as he eyed the intricate tattoo before noticing your skirt was still being raised higher making him chuckle softly and meet your eyes asking, “Just how far up does your tattoo go?”

Gently trailing his fingers along your thigh high stocking, that began just under your tattoo, up along the curve of your hip to your waist giving him a glimpse of the blue lace panties you were wearing that sent a throb against your lower leg from his lap, that even you could understand bringing a smirk to your face as he eyed your intricately inked skin and traced along the lining of your stockings, “Hard already? I thought male strippers weren’t supposed to get aroused around the customers.”

He smirked back at you leaning in closer to you sliding his hand firmer across your thigh as he purred back, “And just what makes you think you’re anything close to a customer to me? Nearly made me debate asking you onstage for how I’d react.”

Your thoughts raced as your lips somehow closed the distance to land on his gently before his head tilted and he leaned back into it. Doing his best through your deepening kiss to remain in control of his actions as your kiss only made him nearing the level of painfully aroused when you’d gently grabbed his hands to guide them across your skin. Drawing a smile from him as his squeeze on your ass brought a soft muffled moan from you followed by a soft giggle at his grumble from breaking your kiss to ask him in a breathy whisper, “Would you dance for me?” He chuckled softly, “You did promise me a dance, and I have all this money.” Smirking as he glanced at the bills you’d pulled from your hidden pocket before his trying to toss it away.

“You don’t need to pay me for a dance.” His hands finally curled around the money and pulled it free from your grip through the passionate kiss he drew you into before he’d blindly tossed the bills onto the table on his left. Stealing a breath of air after the kiss his heated darkened eyes met yours before he scanned around your front room and settled on one of your dining room chairs, his lips met yours for another brief kiss as he stood to collect it and bring it into an open space in the living room. When he turned back to you with a smile as you scanned through your mp3 player hooked up to your stereo, crossing the room he slid his arm across your back and smirked as you settled back against his chest while he skimmed through your music before selecting a song and led you back to the chair as he asked, “Nervous?”

Your eyes locked as you turned and settled on the chair, “Bit, it’s only my second dance. This chair tall enough, all of yours were taller.”

Leaning forward he gently kissed you after raising your chin, “This chair’s fine.” Gently curling his hands under your knees and pulling you forward slightly with a soft chuckle before kissing you again then stepping back straightening up and watching as your chest rose for a shaky breath as your hands curled around the seat of the chair while he started to move through his dance. Starting at his spot a few feet away before finding himself straddling your lap after climbing up your lap, pressing gentle kisses to your knees as he slid between them before straightening back up again.

Starting to slowly tug the base of his shirt free from his jeans to move closer to steal another kiss while he slid your hands over his chest under the bottom of the shirt and he deepened his kiss as muffled giggling moan came from you. Pressing closer to you through the kiss as your legs eased around his sides drawing him closer, darting your tongue against his lips the dance was abandoned with the curling of his hand across your cheek, sliding his tongue against yours with a soft moan of his own at your fingers trailing lines down his back. The warmth from his body spiked as his hands lowered to your thighs gripping them to lift you and sit under you leaving you curling around him again in your new spot on his lap. Pulling your hands from his shirt, you undid your vest and laid it on the chair behind you, resting your hands on his, still fixed on your hips you started his hands to wander over you again sending another pulse against your core through his playful cupping as he explored each of your curves.

Button by button you’d freed Thorin from his shirt and curled your hand around his neck holding him in your heated kiss as his warm hands left your body to shake and tug himself free from the shirt and toss it away before your hand slid across his back again for another trail of lines as your other hand eased its way slowly down his chest. Bumps rose across his chest when your fingers had reached his waist and his lips left yours to softly say your name before his hands clenched around your ass through a sudden moan as your hand gripped the pulsing bulge still contained in his jeans as he suddenly came. His grip loosened through the shaky breath he’d drawn in whispering, “Damnit,” softly while he rested his forehead against yours closing his eyes as your hand pulled back and slid around his back as he said shyly, “It’s been, a bit, since I’ve had anyone else touch me outside of work. And I’ve never,” he pulled back to lock his eyes with yours with a soft smile, “Never been touched by a woman like you. Hopefully, if-.”

Your arms rose to curl around his neck as you smiled at him, “There will be a next time, if that was what you were going to say.” He chuckled softly wrapping his arms around your middle pulling you closer to him before smiling larger and laughing at the switch from the slow heated song he was dancing to, to the cheerful high pitched choir of children singing a popular children’s tv show theme song. “It must be on shuffle. My Cousin’s Son won’t take his bath unless this song is playing.”

Thorin chuckled standing, holding you securely in his hands and turning away from the chair and eased you down again stealing another squeeze on you before he followed you to shut off your stereo again before leaning in to kiss you again. Reaching up, you slid your hands through his hair deepening the kiss gaining another soft moan from him causing him to pull you closer to him again and led you back to your couch blindly. The pair of you chuckled and broke apart as he nearly fell backwards over your coffee table. His smile grew as you pulled him back up by his belt and he walked back and claimed his spot on your couch, accepting the still nearly full glass of wine he almost knocked over, “Just barely missed it.”

Biting his lip, he helped you down along his side, wrapping his free arm around your body resting against his side and chest in his spot resting against the arm of the couch, “Would have been a very expensive accident.”

His eyes sparkled at you while you sipped from your glass then rested your arm and chin against his chest and slid your fingers in gentle circles against his bare skin. Keeping your eyes on his through a soft chuckle, “Thank you for the dance,” he chuckled softly giving you a brief nod as he took another sip of the wine, “Even though I broke the no touching rule.”

He chuckled again, “That rule doesn’t apply to you, even if I call you on stage for the next show you come to.”

You giggled through a blush making his eyes sparkle at you again, “Now that depends entirely if you’ll be wearing that yellow thong again.”

He let out a laugh making you bounce, “Normally I go with blue, but I’ll wear the yellow one for you again if you like.”

Your eyes narrowed at him causing him to chuckle softly and smirk back at you, “What do you wear normally?”

“For underwear?” You nodded taking another sip of your wine as he let out another breathy chuckle, “Briefs, normally, but I do have to say the thongs are far more comfortable to work in than I thought they would be at first.” He wet his bottom lip, “What do you normally wear for your performances?”

You giggled again raising your glass to take another sip after saying teasingly, “No spoilers.”

He chuckled again, “Since you mentioned your job all I could picture is you with those large feathery fans and possibly tassels. Mainly that’s all I’ve seen from videos online.”

The corners of your lips twitched up into a smirk, “Feather fans are in my opening, I don’t use tassels. Mine is, more of a modern twist to it.”

“Well I know I’ll enjoy it immensely.”

“And the good news is it’s one of my fire show nights, fire marshals got a new set of recruits so I’m up to three nights a week for supervised performances.”

“They’re not like our shows are they? The boys said they’re incredible.”

“Well there’s no touching, and sometimes I barely take anything off at all, so not really like yours at all.”

He smirked again, “No thongs then?”

“Depends on the dance, mostly I wear four pairs of underwear, the bottom two are usually thongs to make sure everything is covered. And they’re glued in place along with the nude bra I wear as well under my tops.”

“Did you say glue?”

You giggled, “It’s more like a hairspray, it’s just sticky and holds it in place, washes off easily.”

“You really go to a lot to stay covered.”

You giggled again, “In my dances, it’s not what comes off, it’s about what stays on that really teases the audience.”

His eyes sparkled at you again while you took another sip before climbing out of his grip to open the door hearing the familiar scraping of nails on your window ledge before a soft meow signaled the start to Mr Bubble’s loud yowling. After opening the door Mr Bubbles hopped down and strolled through the door, turning towards the couch and happily leapt up onto the couch and went to curl up in the center of Thorin’s chest, happily snuggling against his bare chest making him chuckle while he stroked the cat. Your eyes met again when he heard the soft click from your phone, stealing a candid picture of him before sitting near his legs only to be pulled closer to him to lay out along his side again with a soft giggle as he purred out, “He gets a small circle when he cares to, the rest of me is all yours.” Kissing you sweetly, “Tired?”

“Sort of.”

“I can go if you want.”

“Would you stay?” Giving him a slightly timid smile making his smile before he leaned down to kiss you again and softly reply, “Of course, any time. Mind if I borrow your shower?”

“Not at all.”

He smiled again shifting Mr Bubbles who moved to curl up on the arm of the chair as he rose up, finishing his glass of wine and smirking at you, “I’m gonna get my bag, be right back.” Before turning and heading out to his trunk to grab his bag and come back inside to see you putting the wine and glasses away as he locked the door behind him and grabbed his shirt before moving your dining room chair back to its right spot. Walking back to his side his smile grew as he wrapped you in another hug while you pulled him down to kiss you again before leading him to your bedroom as Mr Bubbles stretched out on your couch.

His head turned left and right examining your room, with an approving smile at the teal color on the walls with the large bed covered in a golden set of covers under a thick white striped fake fur heavy throw blanket. A large leather couch along the wall beside a dark wooden table and a dresser along its other side beside the large closet attached to the large master bathroom. Crossing the carpet Thorin accepted the large thick towel you’d handed him and gratefully smirked through your help starting the shower, making sure to steal another kiss from you before you slipped out as he teased, “You can stay and watch if you want.”

You giggled and rolled your eyes, “I have to change.”

You glanced back as he asked, “Why, I like your outfit.”

Giggling again you turned, “I’m taking off my shoes then, I’ll be in bed.”

His eyes flickered darker as he bit his lip, “I’ll be quick.”

.

Stepping farther into the hot water Thorin sighed softly relaxing as it poured over him imagining the fingerprints of the Bride that had forced her way into his arms and wasted precious time he could have spent with you for the dance in the private booth. Rolling his head back rubbing his hands across face, beard and through his hair before grabbing the men’s body wash you had in the shower and quickly scrubbed with it making sure there wasn’t a trace of anything from work still on him before he shut off the water and stepped out grabbing the large towel on the countertop to dry off. Checking himself in the mirror for any possible bruises from his dances before pulling on his clean briefs, abandoning the towel in the basket along the wall before walking out, leaving his clothes in his bag.

Turning to face you with a growing smirk eyeing your figure laying back against a large pillow as you gave him an approving smile when he walked closer to you. Reaching the end of the bed he chuckled softly as you twirled one of your fingers in the air silently requesting him to turn for you, which he willingly obliged before kneeling on the bed and crawling across it to kiss you. Smiling larger he rubbed his forehead against yours and chuckled softly after you asked, “All better?”

He nodded stealing another gentle kiss smirking against your lips as your hands ran over his chest again to curl around his neck, “Freshly scrubbed. Thank you for not changing, you look incredible.” Gently his lips grazed across your cheek and onto your neck as his thumb gently raised your chin higher starting a string of heated kisses along your skin there as he lowered himself against you thoroughly enjoying the delicious sounds you were making as he continued his trail on the other side as well.

Pressing closer against you his hands traveled across your body again as your legs folded around him when he’d rose to land his lips hungrily on yours darting his tongue into your mouth with a soft moan as you returned the favor as you gripped a handful of hair on the back of his head. Within moments he was hard again and slowly easing his hands up over your thighs again breaking away from your lips only at a scraping noise you soon found to be Mr Bubbles opening your drawer again causing Thorin to jump out of bed to shoo him away before kneeling at the drawer with a soft chuckle. Glancing back at you he’d spotted you hiding your face behind a large pillow as he said, “It seems I’m not the only one gifting you toys.”

Shifting the pillow you said, “They’re from hen parties. Nothing better to give out I suppose.”

Looking back in the drawer he inspected each item and set them on top of the dresser, “Let’s see, basic rabbit ear vibrator, so far the only opened one, other than the pack of condoms. Two more rabbit ears, pumping ones, you don’t like the pumping?”

Even through the pillow he could hear your grumble before you dropped it at your side and sighed before saying, “It’s uncomfortable.” He nodded and glanced back in the drawer raising the next package with an excited smirk, “Just, it’s too stiff, not what I’d imagined it would really feel like.”

Wetting his lips he turned the box holding it for you to see, “They gave you a vibrating cock ring?”

You nodded, “Do you like those?”

His smirk grew, “Haven’t had anyone to try one with, my last ex preferred to keep her toys to herself, didn’t want to bring them out around me. Always wanted to try them though, Dwalin says they feel amazing for both parties.”

“You always try out the toys Dwalin suggests?”

“No, but when I see something that would ensure my partner was having just as an incredible time as I am I add it to my list of toys to buy. I see you haven’t unpackaged mine yet. I’m hoping it’s due to you being busy and not for not liking it.”

Rolling your eyes you sat up making sure to allow your dress to slide up making him wet his lips again before standing and going to close your bedroom door as he opened the package and turned leaving the package in the dresser and flipped it on then off after feeling it against his wrist and crossed the room to you. Straddling your legs as you asked, “And just what are you hoping is going to happen with that and all the toys you’ve found?”

Chuckling softly he flicked it on again purring against your ear, “For this one at least, I’d hoped to know if you like it or not.” Sliding it gently across the side of your neck working his way down your dress to your knees as he kissed you passionately before trailing his lips after the toy, stopping at your knee with a near pleading glance that darkened as you inched your skirt up higher for his lips and the small toy to your core drawing a gasp from you as he teased you through the thin blue lace.

Slowly easing it closer until you’d driven his smirk wider raising your hips higher for him to slide the now soaked pair off of you before diving right back between your legs ignoring his own body aching to be touched by you as you squirmed and moaned under his tight grip around your thighs. Finally you were freed to grip him again when his lips landed on yours again causing him to pull away to object until you rolled him over and set the toy on the table beside the bed making sure it was off first. Chuckling softly Thorin’s smile held as he said to you, “You don’t have to do this. I’m perfectly fine just focusing on you.”

But his eyes told a different story, begging for you to allow him to take you entirely as they darkened with lust as you stroked him under his briefs and slowly pulled them down, “No laughing and tell me what you like.”

His fingers curled under your chin, “I would never laugh at you.” Kissing you sweetly then wetting his lips and swallowed as you pushed him back down again. Starting another spike in his pulse as you drew another moan from him at your taking him in while he worked his fingers through your hair to keep his view unobstructed until he finished and had curled you in his arms to get some sleep for the night. Wishing to merely hold you against him after the long day and wake up with you in his arms.

As the sun rose his wish was answered causing him to trail gentle kisses along your neck and collarbone making sure you were nearly soaking wet as the toy he’d grabbed from the bedside table to slowly ease back between your thighs drawing out another set of pleasured moans when he had taken his same position from the night before, gripping your thighs to keep you in place to enjoy his fevered tasting of you. Hoping this way you might relax more about him doing all the pleasing as he continued, chasing the looming climax he’d brought you to once again.

Breakfast was a must, after a shower of course. But you looked the man curled around you in his sleep, who was unaware of your wake up call for him in return after a brief nap along with how badly you hadn’t wanted to stop, in fact you’d been more than willing to have him as your first last night. You’d have had him several times in fact had he been willing and able. Something you’d hoped you’d be able to convince him of sooner rather than later as each moment with this man in bed curled around you made you want to tear his clothes off and drag him to bed for a month long stay if he tried to leave you wanting.


	4. Chapter 4

Tangled again in each other’s arms you woke to a stabbing ring from your phone forcing Thorin’s large form to grab the receiver and pass it on to you listening in at the shouting from the Bride as her wedding ideas crumbled and she demanded you to force your kin to attend again. The only answer you gave after her five minute lecture was hanging up the phone on her. 

Yet again leaving you in the content silence from your snuggling after your early morning return attack on Thorin where he stole the chance to break out your rabbit ear toy before it was ditched and you took him inside you seated across his lap. Firmly gripped while his large hands aided your movements against his easy thrusts sinking deeper, bringing you to the climax he’d left you on the edge of, only to be dragged into one as well from how tightly you pulsed and squeezed around him.

Easing back over your torso he settled again sleepily smiling at your twisting around him easing back to sleep for a few hours until his phone lit up tearing him from your arms as the looming threats from Dis to come over to your house to learn more about you pulled him from bed. Leaning over your side he gently kissed your cheek softly whispering, “My Sister’s lost it, I have to go. But I’ll see you later alright.”

His smile grew watching as your curls pooled around your face through your nod before he leaned in to kiss your lips again, a growing yowl brought your eyes wider and to follow him out of bed. Fighting the hiss you wished to give at your soreness from the amorous night, pulling on one of your normal sleeping shirts, a long t shirt from the men’s section. Leaving it drooping down to your knees as you let Mr Bubbles out claiming another kiss from Thorin before he left with a reluctant growl. 

Turning after locking up you headed for a shower after tearing your soiled sheets free from your bed for washing and added another set and pulled the comforter back over it and tossing the pillows on after. Running your fingers through your hair you walked around the bed to return your toys back to your drawer after you cleaned them and finally stole the chance to enjoy your shower. Feeling your aching muscles relaxing as the hot water poured over you as your fingers gently grazed over the soreness between your legs with a pained sigh.

Climbing out you dried off and dresses before heading out to join your Cousins Haldir and Rumil for a late breakfast to talk about the wedding collapsing. Through the meal you cradled Haldir’s newborn to your chest as you ate allowing his Mother some time to shower and relax to herself as you filled the pair in on what had happened and your upcoming date.

..

Soon enough through the week Thorin had managed to spend nearly each night with you, the first mainly snuggling around you as your body was still adjusting to the heated night before. With each night after easing you into a rhythm much slower as he aided you in your new exploring mission, happily volunteering himself and any toys you might wish to helping you find a comfortable footing in this element to your budding relationship. Settling in Thorin’s smile grew enjoying the full loving side of being claimed by you making his family happier as his happiness grew as they all planned on crashing your date. Thorin’s eagerness to see exactly what show the boys had been sneaking away to enjoy before rushing back all while praising your skills and creativity.

Waking on Friday you eased through your usual routine of stretching and a brief run through at home as Thorin readied himself at home utilizing the boy’s knowledge of the show to choose how to dress, settling on another pair of jeans and a tucked in button down shirt. Nice and simple after he’d showered and primped, adding another half spray of his normally subtly misted on cologne to mask his nerves and grabbing his jacket, something his Nephews assured him he would need through your show.

Fili, “Don’t forget your coat.”

Dwalin, “It’s cold in the club?”

Kili shook his head as Fili chuckled while Kili said, “It’s for your lap. Trust me, out of everyone there you’ll see, you’re going to have a reaction.”

Thorin rolled his eyes but still collected his jacket anyway as the boys drove Dwalin so Thorin could have the car to drive you off to breakfast after. Climbing in his car he fought his nerves on the drive over following the boys car claiming the space beside theirs and glancing around spotting the rest of his kin from the club as well as Dis ready and waiting for them. Trailing the boy’s steps they, Dwalin and Thorin were allowed in your section of the inner ring as the others claimed the seats a short distance behind the railing separating the crowd.

The dimly lit club around them warmly welcomed the clan as they eyed the Elvish runes coating the walls surrounding a few scattered murals and full body posters of each of the girls with a striking blonde drawing the Durins attention. Noticing that the boys leaned over informing them of your hair changing colors for your shows since there was a great number of dark haired Elleths and Hobbits here already. Settling in Thorin sipped on the shot he had ordered as the Durins did the same with eager smiles lingering and growing as the lights dimmed even more and the music began.

.

Timidly the show started with a group number easing the crowds into the upcoming events. With eyes trained on you the Durins eased back taking in each detail as you and the group took pausing steps trialing the music playing before the small wraps over your long silk gowns were exposed driving a large smirk on Thorin’s face as he subtly shifted his jacket across his lap seeing how easily the simple sliding fabric with your teasing smile had affected him. Moving through the moves a seductive ease poured form each of the women on stage with large feather coated fans still closed were drawn before the women behind you flicked theirs open shielding their figures as their gowns fell. 

Clutching two, your body swayed as you fired a wink into the crowds before hooking your finger on a previously ignored ribbon around your middle and pulled before spinning causing your gown to fly open and free off of you as you flicked open your fans coating your body catching Thorin’s heated gaze at the flash of flesh soon stolen away. Rejoining the line you clutched the ribbons from the fans between your teeth covering your chest while holding the other behind your back. With a sudden turn after your shared sway your lines mixed as fans were flicked out from their chests to your backs resembling tail feathers giving flashes of your exposed lower outline of your bottoms bringing chuckles from the crowd at your next sway and formed lines to strut proudly back into the back.

.

One by one the numbers passed stretching from singles to group numbers before you were exposed in a flash of the lights returning to the stage in another full dress with a flash of a silk slip exposed underneath. Turning back to the crowds the Durins eyed the stern blonde scooting forward slightly in his seat as the man across from Thorin did the same, both watching as your flirtatious and increasingly acrobatic number went on. 

Crouching facing the back of the stage after your latest spin you glanced back with another wink giving a hint of a shimmy causing the straps of your dress to ease down and come loose somehow allowing you to slide back rising to your knees in a spin pausing before Thorin with your back to him as he eyed your exposed thighs over your rhinestone bow coated sheer thigh highs and the outline of your backside as you slowly slid your hands through your hair as Fili slid the untouched shot onto Thorin’s table before him.

The soft sliding signaling a backwards arch nearly making him gasp at the stolen glimpse of your pooling cleavage through your claiming of the glass between your lips to down, grab and toss back to Fili with a wink at Thorin who nearly drew blood biting his lip at you right in front of him in the shimmering silk slip that slinked back over your thighs again. Sliding over in a spin on your knees a smirk slid on your face collecting the bill from the blonde who leaned back watching as you daintily sat folding your legs to add the bill. Suddenly you arched back laying flat stretching your legs out slightly bent with another stolen glance at Thorin watching as your hair pooled out around your head before your arms blocked his view and your hips rose forcing your body into a handstand as they eyed the silky layer cascade down around you to the floor.

Landing once again on your knees you eased through another slide to the other waiting man with an exaggerated crossing of your legs dangling them from the stage raising your thigh highs for his bill while he gave a timid smile sliding back as you raised your legs to spin back to the center of the stage. Sliding your hands along your bottom smoothing down your outer frill coated panties parting the lips of the Durins as they caught a glimpse of what they assumed to be your bare flesh. 

Seated again you couldn’t help your soft giggle at their reactions before your signature leg raise with your ankles crossed sliding the layer free and tossing them away. With another hint of a shimmy your bra straps slid free spiking the pulses of the Durin men watching as you gracefully rose to your feet revealing the thin lace panties exposing most of your backside as your fingers rose to slowly unclasp your bra with another set of winks as you slinked your way back to the door. Where the lights flashed and went out just as you removed and dropped your bra signaling the wave of cheers and whistles from the formerly stunned silent crowd.

Exhaling quietly Thorin ran his hand over his face as Kili patted his back, “Told you you should have tagged along sooner.”

Fili nodded, “Don’t worry, she’s still got the fire number.”

His slightly concerned gaze met theirs, “Is it anything like that?”

They both chuckled before Fili said, “So much better. She’s doing her classic one.”

Kili, “Worth the wait. Draws a huge crowd.” Grinning widely and turning back to the stage as the next woman stepped out to start her dance drawing the blonde man forward again.

.

Once again the lights came up revealing the stage to the nearly tripled crowd that arrived solely for this number as well as the Firemen beside the Fire Marshall as the pole in the center of the stage reflected in the light. Dwalin leaned over to whisper, “She uses a pole in this one?”

To with Fili chuckled and tapped his finger to his lips with a soft “Shh. Watch.”

With a soft trickle of harps flowed out a thin layer of fog over the stage on the foot tall glass wall as the vents around them opened as a deep voice played over the speaker,

_“Once, long long ago in a Kingdom long since destroyed lived a King and his beloved wife,”_

The lights dimmed as the fog twisted up into the shapes of the Kingdom and the King and his Queen.

_“But as their love bloomed the woman he’d spurned issued a stern curse,_

_Any and all Children from their union would meet a fiery end.”_

The Durins shifted in their seats anxious to see when you would appear as the fog shifted showing the story.

_“Soon enough their Kingdom was filled with cries as their Daughter was born._

_Mirroring the King in his icy blonde features with purple eyes._

_The Kingdom watched and begrudgingly waited for the faithful day she would perish._

_All suitors turned away, unwilling to risk their own lives._

_Alone she danced mournfully for the One she would never know._

_Until the day she spotted a man lying broken under a tree._

_Through time he mended and hopelessly fell for the Princess._

_Signaling the return of the Woman long since cast away shifted the man into a fierce and terrifying Dragon.”_

A snarl sounded out as a flaming outline presenting a dragon drawing soft collective gasps from the crowds as your figure appeared seated with your legs curled in the thick fog.

_“One sacrifice would have sated the Woman, the heart of the King,_

_With a point of her gnarled aged finger the Woman ordered the Dragon to claim it,_

_burning all in his path. And yet he would not move._

_Against all orders he refused ignoring the woman as in the distance he heard a mournful song._

_Taking to the sky he searched for her, until in their hidden cove where their union had grown,”_

With parted lips the crowd watched as you rose in a thick deep silver shimmering gown with grey feathered fans suddenly flicked open. Softly a mournful hum sounded over the speakers as a thick cloud of fog swirled around you before a heavy landing sounded and two flaming eyes were revealed behind you as another tune rose behind you. Swaying and flowing through the dance the voice rang out again.

_“Lost without her love the Princess pledged herself to the Dragon who snatched her away,_

_All with the promise of protecting the Kingdom from all harm,_

_Ages she danced and loved the beast, some say she still lingers dancing for him, sating his aching for the life the could have known, while others tell of a different tale. A Princess wreathed in flames,”_

The Durin’s eyes widened as smoke started coming off of you as your dress slowly burned away causing their eyes to trail across your flesh hungrily as more of it was exposed. Through your next sway as the second beat lifted into a darker mystical tone bringing a foreboding feeling rushing through the crowd.

 _“With her sacrifice the Valar heard their cries granting her another form, to bind their love eternally,”_  

With another flick of your fan your body was wreathed in flames as your dance picked up as the coiling Dragon’s body shifted through the fog as his flaming eyes trailed your movements as you twisted, knelt, spun and arched with each flick of your fans. Stealing a moment to sit with legs rested before you, one to the side and the other forward with your hand resting on it as your other claimed a shot from the boy’s table. To draw in a deep breath revealing a growing flame down from your mouth and throat with sparks escaping and dancing over your lips before a lick of flames in the shape of a heart escaped your lips towards the Dragon. Who blew one in return lighting the next thick layered dress coating you in a rapidly growing flame as you arched back along the ground. Allowing the flames to eat away your gown leaving you in yet another silk slip and pointed bare feet as your gem coated thigh highs glistened casting random colors across the stage causing a painful twitch under Thorin’s jacket from hugrily eyeing your flame kissed skin.

Rising again the music picked up as another lick of flames from your hands coated your feather coated fans as you slinked towards the pole gripping it and rising to the middle as the fog made Dragon blew another flame. Coating you as you spun and arched around the pole as your body slinked and moved in a more animalistic way mimicking your change into a Dragon flying in a circle. Drawing creeping smirks on the Durin’s faces watching as you were now back on the ground surrounded by a massive Dragon shaped flame as your fans wreathed in sparks and flames mimicked your wings as the flames died leaving only the sparks as your silk layer was gone. Naked to the ignorant eye, sparks coated you shifting to form wings and the flicking tail and long neck now nuzzling against the head of the fog formed dragon. Shifting in his seat Thorin slid closer trailing his eyes over your flame coated form feeling a growing desire inside him to rush up there and claim you right there.

_“Long the Dragon King and Queen reigned, with many heirs, coated in scales breathing flames,_

_Until one day a daughter was born, flesh and bone to continue their line,_

_To this day it’s said ‘Be fearful claiming the heart of a Dragon, especially one lingering in flesh’,_

_Long the Princess reigned claiming her One, each Son strong, but each Daughter beats the mighty heart of a Dragon, wreathed in flame searching ever for their One, long their line endured till it all but vanished. Beware loving the Dragon with Purple Eyes, to love her is to burn eternal.”_

Slinking back towards the exit your flames coated you giving only a hinted outline of your ‘bare’ figure again as you turned flipping your flame coated fans to cover your front as one of your hands reached out to blow a flaming heart at the crowd before all the flames and lights cut out. Leaving only a moment of stunned silence before a massive wave of cheers, claps and whistles sounded out. 

As the lights came up again and the Firemen walked up on stage inspecting the entire area as the Marshall did the same and turned to look at you as you walked back out in a black matching pair of panties and bra fully covering you. With a giggle and a wave you stood offering your limbs to the man searching for any injuries to you before you giggled again rolling your eyes as the Durins cheered louder making you turn blushing and return to the back to change again and scrub the dye from your hair.

Settling back the Durins grouped together as the crowds dispersed and the regulars waited to offer their gifts to their favorites who were willing to accept them. All sharing their love of your show as Dis asked her Sons, “So is that her normal fire show?”

Kili, “It differs, she went with the classic show, normally does it at least once a month.”

Fili, “They all are similar though, the Marshall has strict limits on her tricks she can use.”

Thorin, “How did she come up with the story?”

The boys smirked and Kili replied, “It’s her Kin’s story.”

The Durin’s brows rose as Fili added, “Family crest is a Dragon, and she’s the first female in Ages. Hence the Dragon theme.”

Dwalin, “So the flames?”

Fili, “Family trait.”

Kili, “Doesn’t hurt at all, she showed us.” He chuckled, “Coated Fili in sparks too.”

Fili nodded, “Just tingled. Makes for an impressive show. Also wears her out though.”

..

Mid conversation their eyes shifted as their smiles grew making you giggle again adjusting the lace top you had on nervously sliding your fingers sliding along the base of. Moving to Thorin’s side and accepting his brief kiss he held back against his still pulsing lustful intentions towards you. Adoringly through the meal his eyes lingered on you after he’d managed to steal you away. 

Though sure enough his darkening lustful eyes returned to scan over you again leading to him following you back to your home at your request and racing inside after you to claim you in a heated kiss against your newly locked door before returning you back to bed. Spending hours there as he made sure to ask every question he had after sharing exactly what each part of your dances made him think and feel.

With sunrise came a promise of his joining your audience each Friday to see your new routines always leading to your return right back to your bed sharing in your weekly experimental positions or toys. Eventually leading to his long awaited choice, walking closer to him in a silk slip he wanted to claim you in his smirk grew spotting the newly unwrapped dual massaging cock ring he’d been waiting to try. Quickly his arms curled around you pulling you onto his lap for a heated kiss breaking only long enough for him to deeply purr against your lips, “I Love You.”


End file.
